


Fiery Kind Of Love

by TheAngstLord



Series: Love Like Yours [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Multi, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: Muriel misses Tarvos more than anything...will he be back soon?
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Love Like Yours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759381
Kudos: 20





	Fiery Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Love Like Yours Fest Day 4

It’s been way too long since Tarvos had left for the palace.

After the heavily awkward confession...he got so much more comfortable around him, as if a weight was off his shoulder. He even had a long talk with Asra, which was encouraged by Tarvos.

….kissing was weird for a while.

After fumbling for a couple of weeks, he got used to it without blushing so heavily.

Only about 2 weeks have passed since Muriel’s chains were destroyed...and he felt lighter, the burden of his past on his shoulders becoming just a little easier.

He still has a long way to go, but he’s starting to feel better, about himself and his mistakes.

But he was starting to feel lonely again. Tarvos has been gone for about a week, a lot of urgent business in the palace. He’s sent him little letters everyday but…

Is it selfish to say that it wasn’t enough for him?

He...wants to be held. Tarvos was very warm...

A blush rises to his cheeks, embarrassed.

It was frustrating, but he liked feeling smaller. He doesn’t feel so out of place. His back being pressed against his chest...it was comforting. It helped him sleep easier, too.

Inanna suddenly whines in happiness, pawing at the door, and his head shoots up, hope shining in his eyes.

Tarvos slowly opens the door. “I’m home! Hey girl!” He says to Inanna, giving her plenty of belly rubs.

“Welcome home…” Muriel says quietly, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Hey Muri!” 

After Inanna gets her fill of affection, she trots away to go hunt for dinner.

“How was-“ Muriel was cut off by a fierce kiss, Tarvos gripping the back of his cloak.

Muriel’s eyes widened, clinging onto him since he lost balance. 

“I missed you...” Tarvos whispers against his lips, before immediately closing distance again.

“Mmh-“

Muriel couldn’t respond, completely lost in the sensations of his tongue entering his mouth, the hand lightly gripping his hair and the other resting on the small of his back. Heat started to rise up in his chest, his heart and body craving to press closer to him. He felt safe in his arms, and didn’t want this feeling to end. It was as if he was his life support, his air that he needed to breath, the fire in the cold winter- he needed him.

Before he knew it, his cloak fell off his shoulders, and his grip on him tightened.

Reluctantly, Tarvos pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between them.

He gently pecks the corner of his his mouth.

“I...I missed you too...” Muriel manages to choke out, head spinning.

That was...very new.

Tarvos kisses down his neck while Muriel starts to breathe heavily.

Oh wow…

After a bit, Tarvos pulls away to gently hold his face, thumbing over his cheeks.

“Sorry...I must’ve caught you off guard.”

“V...V-Very…”

His heart was pounding in his chest...he didn’t want to let him go, leaning into the touch.

He finally settles on hiding in his neck, his embarrassment finally catching up.

“Did...you like that?” He asks quietly.

“...I-I did but…”

“Too much?”

He nods, grip unconsciously tightening even more.

“I’ll give you a warning next time...I just got really excited to see you…” He pecks his temple.

Muriel’s eyes grow half lidded. “...I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Muriel suddenly felt tired, and he immediately realized it was dark out.

Tarvos laughs lightly. “Bed time?”

He nods, yawning a bit.

Tarvos carefully leads him to the bed and lays him down, before coming beside him and pulling him flush against his chest.

Muriel nuzzles, dozing off.

Tarvos gently pecks his forehead, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
